Dear Diary....
by NefertiDagger
Summary: Okay, this is a werid one (slash stuff). Cheetor is bored, and he finds Rattrap's voice diary, which has some private information about someone RT likes. Can Spots handle it? Will you slash/yaoi haters handle it? I don't think so.... -_-;;;;


  
Dear Diary....  
Written by Chu2 Ayane  
  
A/N- If you cannot stand slash/yaoi (boy+boy love), don't read this. It contains the following-  
  
A Bit of Shounen-Ai (Not graphic, but subtle)  
Male+Male Fantasy (cough)  
And some swear words.   
  
Don't say I warned ya, and if you don't like this stuff, scram. Enjoy.- C2a ~_^ \/  
---------  
  
It was a boring night alone in the Axalon, where Cheetor had to hold fort while the other Maximals went out on overnight reconisance. He walked around, checking every room to make sure no suprise attacks would hit him.   
  
"Man.... It sure is boring..." He muttered to himself as he walked into the hallway with the quarters for all the Axalon Members. He saw Big Bot's (Optimus Primal) room, Rhinox's room, the empty room of Dinobot, which was currently going to made into Ariazor 2's room (A/N- Explained in a future fic), and he saw his own, and of course Rattrap's, which was wide open, with a voice diary on a table.  
  
"Hey... I didn't know he had one of those..." The Transmetal Cheetah wandered into the rat's room and looked at his stuff.  
  
"He's a messy little guy..." He saw a few romance novels scattered about the cluttered junk.   
  
"I didn't know he liked these.... to icky for my tatses." Cheetor then looked over at the desk drawer, with the voice diary on the table. He didn't want to hear it, because it just wasn't nice, but something inside was begging him to give it a listen.  
  
"I'm gonna slag myself in the morning..... here goes." He transformed to Robot mode and picked up the device, unaware of what layed ahead of him. He pugged in some headphones that Rhinox gave to him for his birthday and turned the device on.  
  
_Review Last Entry?  
  
_Cheetor gulped as that voice, the same as Sentinal, asked him the question. He pressed the 'Enter' button in pure curiousity and started his decent into one of his friend's private thoughts.  
  
_Entry Aknowledged. Last Entry Entitled- 'Deepest Emotions'  
  
_"Here goes... he's gonna slag me if he finds out I'm listening to this." Cheetor said aloud. The tape clicked a few times and it started up. He tapped his fingers on the desk as Rattrap's voice fired up.  
  
_"Okay... none listeing? Good. Okay.... uhh... what was I going to say again?"_  
  
Cheetor giggled at his comrade's forgetfulness.   
  
"He's just as bad as me sometimes..."  
  
_"Ahhh.... now I remember. I was going enter about something... now I remember... it's so hard trying to think of something when you're in love..."  
  
_"He's in love? Huh. Probably with Airazor 2, or Black Arachina I suppose..." The TM Cheetah thought aloud, continuing to tap his fingers on the table.  
  
_"Man.... okay, I'll start here- Something inside of me feels empty right now... like a part of my love life was turned to slag.... right when I held his dying hand, I felt empty..."  
  
_"He couldn't be talking about....? Can he?" Cheetor said, sitting up straight after that one caught his attention.   
  
_"Now, I've never been in love before, but.... ahhh man... he sure was a pain to deal with, but I didn't let those things from letting me stop loving him."  
  
_The cat could feel a bit of his spark in his throat. He wasn't talking about a certain someone was he? The cheetal leaned forward with more curiousity arousing inside of him.  
  
_"One of my favorite moments with him was the time we were going in the forest, that slaggin' Waspinator got away, thanks to him and his attitude, we started arguing, and then, he kissed me! It felt like everything melted away at the time.... I then has some sort of new feeling for him... one that I want to keep very private..."  
  
_"By Primus.... so THAT'S why they were so late getting back to the base... they shared a moment!" Cheetor realized. He could feel his spark trying to break from his chest plate with his imagination of how it went.   
  
_"It sorta changed me... but hey, who cares? It was like, a flaming passion seering through every part of my body, like a surge of energon when you touch it. Everytime I think of him, I get that feeling...."  
  
_The Transmetal couldn't take some of it, he felt his lower half contracting HARD. He started to slam his fist on it to get the feeling out. Madly, he tried to pause the diary to get the seering feeling out, but no luck....  
  
"Slag it..... what else is next...."  
  
_"Enough of that for now.... I want to move on... trouble is where.... aww slag it... I'm getting that feeling again.... my eyes are sorta watering up...."  
  
_Cheetor fell the the ground and climbed back up into the chair.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaargh...." He heard a voice comming back into the Axalon, and it went like this...  
  
"FINE! I'll check on Spots... damn Boss Monkey.... always making me do stuff for the little rassm-slaggin..." Cheetor could feel the color drain out and a surge of energon erecting from his body. He looked emberassed when it was over and he scurried to his room, stopping the tape for the time being. The Maximal that came into the Axalon walked past the cheetah's room, oblivous to what he was listeing to.  
  
"Phew...." He turned the thing back on and continued his journey into Rattrap's private emotions.  
  
_"Slag... gotta head out on over night reconissance... that's all for now I 'pose. And if anyone is listeing to this... namley you Spots... I'll bash your slagging head in with a lead pipe!"  
  
_*CLICK*  
  
"Aaaaah...." Cheetor stammered when he looked up as his closet door opened, and guess who he saw, looking mighty angry...  
  
"And just what were you listeing to Spots?"  
  
"N-N-Nothing ratface.... I swear!"  
  
"Invading in my personal life eh?"  
  
Rattrap picked up a lead pipe and walked over to Cheetor, whow as running away. Rattrap caught up, and as Cheetor was about to bolt out of the Axalon...  
  
*WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK*  
  
".......... aaaa...."  
  
*THUD*  
  
"That outta teach him a lesson in invading my personal thoughts about me and that slaggin saurian."  
  
*The End... or is it?*  
  
A/N- Uneventful ending eh? Blah to you too. -_-;;;;


End file.
